Oh, Goddess
by Fly Raven. Fly
Summary: A Monday morning can't ever be normal can it? Of course not when you wake up naked.


**A/N: I should be updating my other stories, but I am a horrible person and this popped into my head. I had to write it down. It's my first Night World story. And it is rated M for a reason people!**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Night World! Gah. But alas, my wishes have not yet come true…**

Oh Goddess, my head…

I blinked my eyes open drowsily as the throbbing in my head continued. Who the hell was shaking me? My eyes focused at the amused faces of Keller, Rashel, Hannah, and their soul mates.

This was not normal. They never came into my room without knocking since they know how bad my temper is when someone barges in on my privacy. I can't help I have a bad temper, I'm a red head after all. Add in being a Redfern to that…

I shook my head slightly, which was a bad idea as it sent a sharp pain behind my eyes. Said eyes glared at the people in the room.

"What are you doing in my room?" My throat came out raspy and thick. What was wrong with me this morning?

Keller smirked. "Well. After the two of you came stumbling in last night, and headed up to _your _room, together, and Morgead never coming out, we checked to see if you guys were dead."

I blinked. What? Just then I processed the feeling of a warm body next to mine and turned my head to see my soul mate and best friend, Morgead. This was new. We had separate rooms for our privacy, and neither of us slept in the others room. We'd sleep on the couch together, or the floor, or even someone else's room, but not each others.

The other new thing was, he didn't have a shirt on. And from how low the sheet was riding on his hips, it didn't look like he was wearing pants, or underwear either.

Something was tugging at the back of my brain, and I narrowed my eyes to try to focus on it...

Going out with the gang on our one night of freedom…

Trying out this place Val said was amazing…

Fake ID's…

Alcohol, lots of it, for the first time…

Dancing, sliding bodies…

Raven pushing Morgead and me into a car…

Stumbling up the stairs, giggling and whispering…

Looks from the other members of Daybreak…

Then nothing.

At least that explained why I had a horrible headache and it hurt to blink. But why was Morgead in my bed, naked?

Quinn coughed and snickered, my gaze turned back towards him. "Well. He isn't the only one naked."

My eyes narrowed at him when I realized he read my mind. Then I understood what he said, and looked down at myself.

The sheet was covering me. Barely. My left leg was hanging off the side of the bed, and the sheet on that leg hiked all the way up to my hip, angling across the other, uh, private parts, but revealing the left side of my stomach. My eyes widened and I pulled the sheet to cover my body. What. The. Hell.

Just then my oh so freaking lovely boyfriend decided to wake up. He blinked and rolled over onto his back. He blinked again and took in the six amused faces, and confused and horrified look on my face. All he said was, "Huh?"

I rolled my eyes, and sent the memories from last night I remembered to him. Understanding flitted across his face, and then he looked down at himself, and my body. Then he blinked again. And asked, "Di- did we…?"

I should clear something up. We haven't had sex yet. I know, shocking right? Two teenagers, hormones high, not sleeping together? We just haven't, just like we've never slept in each others room. I would be fine if we had, if only I could've just remembered it.

I shrugged and ignored the chuckles of my supposed friends. "Dunno. We may not have."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Then why, smart one, are you both naked?"

I glared. "Maybe we both assumed we were in our own rooms and, I don't know, stripped. We may not have done anything." I looked at him. _Do you remember?_

_No, nothing besides the memories you just sent me._

I nodded and sighed. And looked at the smiling group. "Will you leave now?"

Keller shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

I rolled my eyes. Again. Already. Jeez.

I felt the bed depress, and Morgead had already pulled on jeans and boxers that he found on the ground. How did he do that?

My eyes roamed down his toned muscled back, stopping to rest on the hips which were clad in low-rise jeans.

Just then Rashel asked, "So you don't remember what you did last night?"

I sat up gripping the sheet tightly to my body. Then, memories bombarded me.

Morgead, pushing me against the wall, my legs wrapped around him, kissing and groping…

Him tearing off my shirt, ripping and biting and sucking every inch of skin he could find.

My nails digging half moons into his back as we moved on the bed, him pounding into me, our sweat gleaming bodies, gasps and moans, me saying "More, more Morgead, Goddess, harder, more…"

Him shuddering as I arched my back and bit his shoulder, my scream muffled by his skin…

Then, rolling over, and both of us falling asleep, me on his chest and his hand tangled in my hair.

I cleared my throat and replied. "Yeah. Yeah, I remember."

I looked up to the group to see them all with wide eyes, and Hannah blushing.

"What?" I asked looking around in confusion. What was there problem? I looked over to Morgead to see his eyes closed, sitting on the bed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

"Wow." Rashel breathed. "That was hot."

Now I was more confused. "Huh?"

Galen spoke for the first time, timidly, his ears bright red. "Uh, you were, uhm… Projecting."

Then it clicked.

My eyes widened.

Keller smirked.

Morgead cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably.

Well. This was embarrassing.

"I'm just, uh.. Gonna go. Change. Shower. You know." Morgead finally mumbled, kissed me on the cheek, and left. A moment later the guys left in silence from a cue from the girls.

You know what I was left with? Three girls, grinning at me. One who jumped on the bed, and the other two demanding details, and Hannah screaming so loud my ears felt like they were bleeding. I rolled over and buried my face in the pillow.

Can't there ever be a normal Monday morning?

Well. One thing was for sure. I thought with a smirk, while the three babbled around me. Morgead and I definitely have to do that again.

**Okay, so it was complete crap, really short, and practically no reason to it whatsoever…. But oh well! Reviews light up my day.**

**Have a good day!**

**Soho 3**


End file.
